This invention relates generally to notebook computers, and more particularly to notebook computers having a two-way or dial display.
Notebook computers generally have a main body which houses the processor and associated electronic components, disk drives, cursor control and switches. A keyboard is carried by the upper surface of the main body, and a cover is suitably hinged to the body whereby in its closed position it covers and protects the keyboard. The cover includes a flat screen display such as an active matrix or LCD display. In the closed position the display overlies the keyboard. In the open position it generally faces the keyboard whereby the operator views the display as he performs various tasks commanded by the keyboard and cursor control.
One advantage of having a notebook computer is that it can be easily carried by the user for making presentations.
In many applications, the user wishes to display data, drawings, pictures, graphs or other information to others. Presently, the information can be viewed by others if they sit on the same side of the computer as the user observes the selected information, data, etc. Another method of displaying information to others is to connect the computer to a video projector and project the data onto a screen or wall. However, the use of a projector defeats the advantage of portability of the laptop since the projector must be carried along with the notebook computer or arrangements must be made to have a projector available for each presentation.
It would be advantageous to be able to make a presentation, display information, etc. to individuals sitting on the opposite side of a table or desk.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a notebook or laptop computer having the ability of providing displays on opposite faces of the cover or lid while protecting the display and the keyboard when the cover is closed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a notebook or laptop computer in which the cover can be opened and positioned to present the main display to individuals sitting opposite the operator, and in which an auxiliary display is provided to display duplicate information to the operator.
There is provided a notebook computer having a body and a cover which is hinged to a support rotatably carried by the body. The cover has a main display which in a closed position overlies the body and in an open position pivots and rotates the main display away from the body.
A further embodiment of the present invention includes an auxiliary display which is hinged to the cover on the side opposite the main display. In a first, closed position the auxiliary display lies parallel with the cover and in a second, open position maintains an angle with the cover.